


The Eyrie

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Overloads (Transformers), Prowl Week 2020, Some Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Prowl met Jazz when the Iaconian came to Praxus in pursuit of a serial killer. Now, Jazz is taking a long-overdue vacation and Prowl's agreed to show him around Praxus. Jazz is interested in more than just tourism, though, and Prowl isn't about to object to becoming more – maybe much more - than a friendly guide.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709683
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92
Collections: Prowl Week





	The Eyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prowl Week 2020. Prompt: High

Prowl had met Jazz, an investigator from the Prime's office, arrived in Praxus requesting the assistance of the Praxian Enforcers on a case. It turned out that Jazz was on the trail of an alien serial killer that had been involved in an accident Prowl was investigating. Once they'd secured the serial killer and turned them over to face Cybertronian justice, Jazz had decided to take a short vacation in Praxus and Prowl had offered to show him around. Prowl had felt a little shy about taking vacation time – not that his medic hadn't been pushing him to take it! – just to show a relative stranger around. It had, however, turned out to be an excellent decision. Prowl enjoyed the time he spent with Jazz, and he even liked spending the time they weren't together lazing or puttering around his apartment. He had even gotten around to starting a small crystal garden, something he'd always wanted to do.

Beautiful, his pet pteraxodon, had seemed unsure about the break from routine but had quickly embraced it and enjoyed the extra attention Prowl was able to give her. She seemed to like Jazz, too, whenever he stopped by. (Jazz slipped her extra bits of skitter; she liked this, too.)

Today, though, Jazz was not visiting Prowl's apartment. Prowl was taking him to a well-known but seldom visited attraction called The Eyrie. Most tourists who came to Praxus like to take image captures of it, or wander the famous gardens, perhaps tour the first three or so floors. Prowl fully intended to show Jazz those, but he thought the mech would enjoy going to the very top of the building. The Eyrie had been built long ago for a temporarily-exiled Arch-Commander of Vos and was now kept up as a heritage building and museum of sorts. The topmost floor was mainly open to the air, to allow takeoffs and landings to be sheltered from the periodic acid rainstorms. Prowl had been up there before because he didn't mind heights and quite enjoyed the view, but it did tend to make visitors nervous. It was not a popular spot for tourism. Prowl thought Jazz would love it.

Prowl was right. Jazz was thrilled with the entire complex, especially a beautifully decorated theatre he claimed had perfect acoustics, and he was thrilled by the flight deck. A safety forcefield had been added, and Jazz walked right up to it, looking down as if they weren’t dozens of stories high in the air.

"Oh, mech!" Jazz said happily. "This is fantastic! Primus, it feels like if it were any clearer, I'd be able to see the border!"

Prowl thought that was a bit of an exaggeration, but he was very pleased Jazz was enjoying himself.

"You ever think about flying, Prowler?" Jazz asked, just barely glancing back at Prowl as he spoke. "Go ziplining, rock climbing, anything like that?"

"I sometimes wonder about flying," Prowl admitted. "Simply out of curiosity. But I've never thought about ziplining or rock climbing."

"No?" Jazz half-turned to look at Prowl, still obviously entranced by the view. "I bet there's someplace in Praxus that we could give one or both of 'em a try, though. If you want."

"I'll try," Prowl said, and he was genuinely interested in Jazz's suggestion. "Does ziplining feel anything like racing?"

Jazz grinned at him. "Why don't we do all three and compare?"

Prowl took a step toward Jazz. "Today? We'd end up spending most of the cycle together."

"I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't," Prowl said, coming close enough he could have reached out and taken Jazz's hand.

Jazz's grin softened. "Yeah. I sure don't either."

Ziplining felt like racing in the sense that he was going quite fast, but Prowl preferred racing because the road under his tires gave him more of a feeling of control. He did think he might try rock climbing again, though. Getting to the top gave him a sense of achievement similar to crossing the finish line in a race. Jazz assured him he would be happy to go climbing with him any time Prowl wanted, and Prowl tried not to think of how Jazz was going to be leaving soon.

"Good day, huh, Prowler?" Jazz asked, happily and rhetorically, while Prowl walked him back to his hotel room.

It was late, had already been late when the race track had closed, and then they had lingered over dinner together. (With a stop beforehand to feed Beautiful, of course. Jazz understood Prowl's responsibilities as a pet owner.) Usually, this would be the point where Prowl said 'good-night,' and they parted until the next day. But Prowl didn't feel ready for the night to end yet. He was nearly a hundred percent certain Jazz didn't either.

"Very good, yes," Prowl agreed, and this time he did reach out and take Jazz's hand. "Jazz, I - would it be terribly forward of me to invite myself in?"

Jazz smiled, looking more than pleased and took Prowl's other hand. "Nah, just means you beat me to inviting you in myself." He squeezed Prowl's hands affectionately. "C'mon, Prowler."

Jazz unlocked the door and drew Prowl inside. Prowl felt a little anxious since it had been some time since he'd interfaced and said so.

"Yeah, me too," Jazz admitted when the door slid closed behind them. "Didn't expect you'd say yes."

"Why not?"

"Well, you seem like the type to make a mech work for it." He grinned and swayed a little closer. "Or does my time to prove myself come now that the door's closed and locked?"

"I don't think you have anything to prove," Prowl murmured, leaning closer to him. He let his optics flicker off as Jazz closed the distance and kissed him warmly. "Oh, no. Definitely not."

"Yeah? Good." Jazz kissed him again, still holding his hands. "Because I have wanted to do that for days now. Anywhere that's off-limits?"

"I can't think of anything. I'll let you know if that changes. Is there anywhere off-limits for you?"

Jazz chuckled, pulling back to look at Prowl. "Oh, mech, I am into damn near everything and the things I'm not into I don't think you would be either. I'll let you know if you surprise me, though. That out of the way, what _do_ you like? Spike, valve, either, neither? S'okay if you're just into network or even tactile, y'know."

"I'll use either my spike or my valve," Prowl said, freeing his hands to caress Jazz's arm. "You said you like almost everything, so the same for you?"

"Oh, yeah." He stroked Prowl's chest, skimming down to his bumper. "What're you offering?"

Prowl's wandering hands found an unexpected transformation seam on Jazz's boxy hips. "To start? Or for the whole night?"

"To start." Jazz's visor darkened with desire, and he skimmed his fingers along the underside of Prowl's chest, making him shiver. "Wouldn't say 'no' to taking your spike. Pretty sure I'd say 'yes' a whole lot more than once, in fact." He kissed Prowl again, murmured, "come to bed with me?"

"Yes."

Prowl had never yet gotten into bed gracefully with a first-time lover. There was always a little awkwardness, some un-sexy bumps and nudges and squirming while you each got used to the other. Getting settled with Jazz was no different, but they eventually got there, Prowl braced on one arm leaning over Jazz, gazing down at the handsome mech. His friend. His lover. Prowl couldn't resist running his fingers down Jazz's cheek, his thumb over that generous mouth. Jazz's hand was warm on Prowl's back, and they spent a moment just looking at each other. Prowl was keenly aware of Jazz's proximity, even of the faint hum of his systems.

"I'm really happy you agreed to show me around," Jazz said quietly, looking up into Prowl's face.

"I'm glad you stayed," Prowl answered, and bent to kiss him again.

Jazz kissed him back, sweet and lingering, hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, fingertips rubbing gently at the base of his helm. Prowl ran a hand over Jazz's chest, his bumper, down to the flat abdominal plating, which flexed as Jazz shifted under him. Prowl broke the kiss.

"I want you very much," he said simply, briefly resting their forehelms together.

"I want you, too," Jazz replied, running a hand down Prowl's side to his leg, which he tugged between his. Their inner thighs pressed together, and Prowl could feel the growing heat behind Jazz's armour. "Oh, right there. C'mere, Prowler…"

Prowl hadn't been entirely sure what would happen after Jazz accepted Prowl so boldly inviting himself in. Something adventurous, perhaps, with teasing and joking and Prowl hoping not to say something that would ruin the mood. It hadn't been a long, long interval of slow, deep, kisses and gentle caresses, lying twined together and not wanting to part. Prowl explored Jazz's structure as best he could without separating from him or breaking their kisses for more than a nano-klik. Smooth armour and sleek protoform, firm tires and sensitive audial horns were all within range, and Prowl mapped them out thoroughly. Jazz found that spot just under his pauldrons that always made Prowl gasp, the hinges of his doors, and the edges of his chevron, delicately sensitive.

' _Open for me?_ ' Jazz urged over comms, sliding a hand between them and stroking Prowl's codpiece.

Prowl did, spike pressurizing into Jazz's hand, and Prowl broke the kiss, burying his face in Jazz's throat with a groan. "Jazz!"

"Oh, yeah, Prowl," Jazz breathed, stroking Prowl's spike with a light touch and Prowl thrust against his palm, needing friction, pressure, something!

"Please," Prowl said, between grazing kisses over Jazz's collar fairing, "say you're ready!"

"I'm ready," Jazz promised, rolling onto his back and tugging Prowl over top of him. Prowl nudged Jazz's legs a little further apart and settled between them. "Really ready. Yes?"

Prowl groaned and rolled his hips into his lover's grip. "Yes!" Jazz guided him inside, and Prowl groaned again as he sank into welcoming heat. "Jazz!"

"Prowl, yes," Jazz moaned, drawing his legs up higher, hands running down his back to grip his hips and urge him deeper. "Oh…"

"Jazz," Prowl said again. He filled Jazz slowly, holding still once he was housing-deep just to _feel,_ reached down to take one of Jazz's hands. He threaded their fingers together, rested them on the bed next to Jazz's helm.

Jazz's other hand tightened on Prowl's hip. "Go on," Jazz urged quietly, even while his valve fluttered eagerly around Prowl's spike. "Please, Prowl."

Prowl bent for another kiss – Jazz curled up to meet him – and then started to move, taking Jazz with leisurely, rolling, thrusts of his hips.

"Oh, yeah." Jazz let his head fall back onto the pillow, squeezing Prowl's hip with his free hand. "Oh, Prowl!"

Jazz's visor was off, neck arching, and he _was_ a sight for lonely optics, but…

"Look at me?" Prowl requested. It looked like it took effort, but Jazz did power his visor back on, though it was hazily lit. "Yes, like that. Lovely." Jazz raised his hand to Prowl's cheek, and Prowl briefly turned his face into it, kissed the palm. "Lovely," he repeated.

"Yeah." Jazz's voice was warm and husky. "Really lovely. Don't stop, lover."

Prowl didn't. He was still looking into Jazz's visor when his lover overloaded and took Prowl over after him.

* * *

"Didn't expect it to be like that," Jazz said afterward, Prowl's cheek resting on his hand, their legs twined together. "I'm glad it was, believe me, because that was just… _wow_. I just thought it'd be, well…"

Prowl smiled, hand on Jazz's side, idly stroking. "Fragging?"

Jazz chuckled. "Not a word I expected to hear you use, but yeah. Fragging. But that…" His smile changed, became tender. "I haven't had anything like that in a long time. A long damn time."

"Neither have I," Prowl admitted, and tugged Jazz into his arms. Jazz went willingly, resting his head on Prowl's shoulder.

Jazz tilted his head back to kiss Prowl's jaw. "Been a while since you woke up with someone too?"

Prowl had expected the request, but still, it made him feel as he had atop The Eyrie or the rock wall. He turned his head and brushed a kiss over an audial horn to hide the pause while he composed himself.

"It will have been," he said. "Until tomorrow morning."

Jazz didn't reply. He didn't need to; he put his head down on Prowl's shoulder again, and Prowl could _feel_ his smile. That, and the warm weight of Jazz in his arms, were the last things Prowl remembered until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
